


Shower

by vala (valinorean)



Series: MasterCard Drabble Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MasterCard drabble with the prompt: Shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usakiwigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=usakiwigirl).



> Written for HD Season's HD Stocking Stuffers

“Draco, are you still in there?”

Draco chose to ignore the insistent pounding on the bathroom door as he continued his luxurious shower. Ever since Harry had installed the Muggle luxury steam shower – with its six adjustable bath jets, twelve acupuncture body massage jets, thirteen whirlpool bubble jets, temperature detection, ozone sterilization system, and a foot massage to boot! – in his bathroom, Draco had taken to sleeping over in his lover’s flat. He’d wake up early for an invigorating shower before going to work, soak after a long hard day at the Ministry, and if he could manage it, another soak after a tumble in the sheets, before finally going to bed.

Draco was so lost in the lavish sensation that he did not notice his lover enter the bathroom until he was tapping on the transparent glass door.

 _Can I come in?_ Harry mouthed as he began stripping down, knowing that Draco would never refuse as it would more often than not lead to incredible sex.

Draco held the glass door open to allow the other man to step inside.

“You’ve been here for over an hour, I was worried you’ve pruned,” Harry said grinning as he reached for the soap in the dish.

“Malfoys do not prune,” Draco retorted, smacking his lover lightly on the chest. He reached around to tap commands on the LCD control and adjusted two of the six bath jets – only two because nobody insults a Malfoy and gets away with it – to accommodate Harry’s strapping form.

“You’re really getting good at that despite it being Muggle made,” Harry remarked as Draco pushed a few more buttons to adjust the temperature.

“It’s about the only useful Muggle thing in your house.”

Draco took the soap from Harry and lathered himself up. He could feel the press of the other man’s half hard cock rubbing against his crack. He reached back to stroke the cock into full erection and Harry hummed appreciatively.

“You know, Muggles have invented something far better than this shower.” Harry’s eyes gleamed mischievously.

“Oh? And what is that?” Draco asked, handing the soap over so the other man could lather his back. Harry fumbled and the soap _accidentally_ fell into the tub.

“I’ll tell you if you pick up the soap.”

Draco raised one suspicious eyebrow before bending over to pick the fallen object. Harry’s grin grew wider as a pert bum rose in the air.

 

 _Muggle luxury whirlpool and steam shower enclosure – 530 galleons  
Designer soap created especially for Draco Malfoy – 3 galleons 11 sickles  
Draco falling for the soap trick – priceless_


End file.
